kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Graham (Hoyle I)
Graham like all the characters of Hoyle's Official Book of Games: Volume I is a very talkative character. He speaks with a more archaic manner with elements of 'old english'. Besides having many comments to say (with a standard talking animation), he also has a wide range of emotions. From a neutral neither smiling nor frowning, to various types of smiles (from surprised success, to what looks like devious smile, to a wide smile while blinking), to utter shock, a frown, anger. His eyes contain a number of movements from looking around, or looking up (likely to acknowledge him looking at other players around the table), to a wink. If clicked on and holdng the mouse button he'll show off his various emotional states. He is an Expert at Cribbage. He is a Novice at Crazy Eights and Gin Rummy, and an Amateur at Hearts. He skill level at Old Maid is unknown. Quotes *I am King Graham, ruler of Daventry. Surely you have heard of my King's Quests...how I restored the lost treasures of Daventry, and rescued the fair Valanice from the evil Hagatha? Now shall we match wits in a game of cards, noble opponent? *Have you ever visited Daventry, my friend? If you ever travel there, I shall introduce you to the people and peculiar creatures of my native land. *If you visit Daventry, I shall show you the dragon's cave, wherein I defeated the loathsome beast. Or introduce you to the Gnome, that wise old fellow. *I would be most pleased if you visit Daventry, my friend. There is always room in the castle for visitors! *Daventry is lovely to visit, indeed. Where else can you encounter dragons, snack on a gingerbread house, and converse with gnomes? *Questing in Daventry is a dangerous venture. To battle with sword and shield is often not the correct action, but rather one should use wits to avoid deadly peril. *I played an excellent game against a firedrake once. Unfortunately, it ended when he incinerated the cards. *I view a card game as a battle of wits, wherein I may challenge a worthy opponent such as yourself. Should I fail, naught is lost save my own pride. *I rarely think of money. The treasure room of my castle holds more wealth than I could ever possibly need. *In truth, I do believe that you speak too often of money, Colonel. In my land, only villains are concerned more with wealth than anything else. *I've never thought of traveling to the stars in vehicles of metal and fire. Although that could explain that strange metal contraption we found in the moat last year... *Perhaps someday I will ride to the stars in a vehicle of metal and fire, Jerry, captained by your son Devin. *Do you honestly believe, Sir Warren, that my life and adventures are naught but a computer game? 'Tis impossible, I assure you! *How could it be possible that I, my family, and all of the realm of Daventry could be contained within a machine? Indeed, sirrah, this is truly unbelievable! *These tales of yours, Lawrence, are somewhat unbelievable at best. Do you expect me to believe such foolishness? *Sir Lawrence, I am weary of your incessant ramblings. Couldn't thou kindly shut up? *In truth my grandfather was a knight of great renown. Many songs are still sung of his heroism, and how he defeated the Dragon of Herenna. *I think I inherited much of my wisdom from my grandfather. Using his wits, rather than his sword, he banished the Dragon of Herenna. *My friend, I could be spending this time with my family in Daventry, instead of waiting for you to make a move. *Your stories are fascinating, Sir Bonds. Fortunately, my Daventry is a peaceful realm, and does not contain villains such as this Death Angel. *Indeed, Sonny, it does seem to me that you are as a knight of the realm of Lytton, responsible for the welfare of the folk of your land. *Would that I could understand these mathematics of which you speak, Lady Thelma! But my knowledge is limited to ruling my fair land of Daventry. *Perhaps you could visit Daventry, m'lady Thelma, and teach more of these mathematics. I believe my daughter Rosella would be fascinated by this as well. *In truth, my daughter is Rosella is a brave and adventurous girl! I am indeed fortunate to have two such children! *Did I tell how my valiant daughter journeyed to the far realm of Tamir and defeated the evil Lolotte, all to save my life? Rosella, you are truly a treasure beyond compare! *It does seem that some unknown foe has placed you in this circumstance, Roger. *If I could, I would attempt to find a way for you to escape, Sir Roger. *I expect that you would enjoy a visit to Daventry, Sir Bulldog. I am certain that you and the Gnome would probably be able to spend many hours conversing. *There are many creatures in Daventry such as yourself, Sir Bulldog, who wear the forms of animals but are quite intelligent. *I do consider education to be quite important. I spent many years in Knight School before I ventured on my first quest. *Perhaps you would enjoy studying in Knight School, Sir Lenny, learning the skills of a defender of the realm. *'Tis true that I must spend much of my time questing and defeating monsters, if only because of my love for excellent food! Else I would be known only as King Graham the Overweight! *I am certain that my Queen, the Lady Valanice, would be pleased to spend many hours with you, conversing on the subject of fine food. Did I tell you that she is an excellent cook? *I have never seen these movies of yours, Lady Diane, we spend our evenings regaling each other with tales of heroic deeds. *I would enjoy seeing one of these movies of yours, Lady Diane. Methinks this could be an delightful way to spend an evening, viewing the heroic exploits of others. *I fear that I do not engage in sports very often, unless you count being chased by a furious dragon.... *Unfortunately, as King of Daventry, I do not have time for sports, except for chasing the occasional monster.... *I read many books, Cassie, about Daventry and other lands. I consider it part of being a good King, to learn everything you can. *I've spent many enjoyable hours with my children, reading to them of the history of Daventry. *In Daventry, we also have mountain ranges, but these are inhabited by fierce creatures! I do not think you would wish to meet them, Mistress Christina! *I have enjoyed a quiet afternoon in the mountains with my family, defeating the occasional dragon that wanders across our path. *If you can defeat monsters as well as you can play cards, my friend, I might have some work for you in Daventry. *I win! Perhaps 'tis not as satisfying as defeating a dragon, but this victory is fine, nevertheless. *Crazy Eights...in truth, this is one of my favorite games. I am quite skilled at this game, of course. *Would that I were a better card player, instead of merely an excellent King and adventurer! *Shall we play Old Maid, my young friend? 'Tis a game that I truly enjoy. Card play *I am pleased that you wish to oppose me in a game of cards, my friend. Shall we begin? *If you think you can defeat me at this game, my friend, you have a true challenge ahead of you.... *Crazy Eights...in truth, this is one of my favorite games. I am quite skilled at this game, of course. *I shall pass. I cannot do anything else at the moment. *Methinks I shall pass. *Perhaps I shall play a card next time. *Spades. *Perhaps I shall choose Spades. What do you think, my friend? *I believe I shall pick Spades. *Clubs! *I think Clubs would be most appropriate now. *I choose Clubs. *Diamonds. *Diamonds is the suit I shall choose. *I hope you will not object to Diamonds, my friend? *Hearts? *I shall choose Hearts. *Hearts would be an excellent suit now, do you not agree? *Excellent! I win this hand! *Indeed, I have won this hand! *In truth, I have won this hand! *Methinks you have won this hand! *A superb play, my friend! You have won this hand. *You win this hand! *Methinks this game is a tie. Shall we play one more hand? *I believe this game is a tie. We must play one more hand to resolve this. *This game is a tie. Let us play one more hand. *Now, my friend, you must choose a suit. *You may choose a new suit now, if you wish. *Perhaps now would be an excellent time for you to choose a new suit. *You must choose a card first. *Indeed, you should choose a card first. *Methinks you must choose a card first. *My friend, that maneuver is illegal in this game. *You must choose another move, for you cannot do that within the rules of this excellent game. *That play was invalid, my friend. *I win! In truth, this was a fine game! *I've won! Once again, the sweetness of victory is mine. *I win! Perhaps 'tis not as satisfying as defeating a dragon, but this victory is very fine, nevertheless. *If you can defeat dragons as well as you can play cards, my friend, I might have some work for you in Daventry. *Would that I were a better card player, instead of merely an excellent King and adventurer! *Perhaps I shall fare better in our next game. *We shall need more players for this excellent game. Category:Hoyle I Category:Characters (Hoyle I) Category:Transcripts Category:Grahams